


for whom the belly tolls

by humanveil



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Irondad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Strike three.





	for whom the belly tolls

**Author's Note:**

> just to reiterate, _there are spoilers here_. i only used the tags for iw fic last year and some people got annoyed, so.
> 
> alright, anyway. what's up my favourite character is dead and i cried for the entire last forty minutes of the movie about it. takes place pre-funeral. title taken from the song by los campesinos

May’s hands are on his neck, cool, careful, his tie held between her fingers. Peter keeps his eyes downcast. Can’t bring himself to look at her. 

Two hours, he thinks. Two hours until they’re expected at the wake of Anthony Edward Stark. 

He swallows, and it does nothing to assuage the lump in this throat. He blinks, and it does nothing to dry his eyes. A thumb rubs against his collar: a futile attempt at comfort. 

“Peter.” 

May’s voice, soft and gentle, a familiarity. He’s heard it before. That same exact tilt: saturated with concern. Compassion.  _Four, his father’s funeral. Thirteen, Uncle Ben. Seventeen—_

He gasps. His breath stuttered. Unstable. He tries to control it but fails, each exhale louder than the last. When it comes, the sob is guttural; has him falling forward. Into May’s embrace.

Her hand curls around the nape of his neck and his face squishes against her shoulder, his cries stifled against skin. His body vibrates with the effort: shoulders trembling, hands clinging. May shushes him, a mantra of  _shh, Peter, it’s okay, sweetheart, I’m sorry,_  and he shakes his head where it rests, eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched. There are words in his throat, on his tongue, pressing against his teeth: questions of fairness, of how, why, not again, the loudest of them all too poignant to speak. 

_Is it me?_

“He knew what he was doing,” May says, when he’s calmed enough to listen, and maybe, maybe, Peter thinks, she knows where his mind’s going. Means,  _This isn’t on you. Any of it._

He hugs her harder, tries to keep the sentiment in mind: that Tony was okay with it. That, somewhere, Mr. Stark is laughing at them now. It’s easier said than done.

“Come on,” May whispers, nudging him back. She wipes away his tears, mouth twitching as he wipes his nose: expression sad and fond, fading as she drops a hand to take hold of his.

Peter entwines their fingers. Squeezes. They stay that way through most of the service.

**Author's Note:**

> i just... wanted to write something? and peter's crying broke me, so. 
> 
> i would like to write something longer with peter and morgan (and maybe harley), but i want to watch the film a second time first. but hey, if iron dad's your thing, maybe keep an eye out? i'm going to cry myself to sleep now 
> 
> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
